project_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
S' more
S' more S' more is roleplayed by the owner of the discord server. Main Information S'more is a Cocker-spaniel mix and is the first introduced main-character in a discord server called Generations. The first bit of the plot seems to focus heavily on him and his best-friend who happens to be a feline called Marmalade as they attempt to escape their low-class home with poor living conditions that lacked the necessary equipment to survive and thrive as a being. Appearance This English cocker spaniel mix canine contains a soft gentle white splotch on his chest along with a tan, curly fur coat. He had chocolate brown eyes and floppy ears, making his appearance seem gentle with a touch of intelligence. Lore During their time as they run away from their owners and in seek of shelter, they stumble a small cave wear they end up calling home and grow close to one another eventually becoming mates with each other at the age of two years. A cat-slaying dog-pack that is lead by a tough pit-bull called Chester attempt to assassinate Marmalade 'but their plans quick fail as S'more was able to save her just in the nick of time. Later on that very day they decide to head down their old neighborhood only to end up meeting two very lovely, and sophisticated dogs called 'Belle and Candy that happened to belong to a very wealthy lady by the name of Jessie. The spaniel did happen to find Belle to be quite attractive even if his heart stood solely loyal to his feline partner. They chatted for a while and whilst all the canine seem to agree that they could all be good friends with one another appeared as though Marmalade thought differently as she lashes out in pure jealousy at her mate as she believes he would leave her for the beautiful Pomeranian as S'more grows upset from the others beliefs that he would do such a thing. They soon come across the dog-pack once again a few days later within the neighborhood but before trouble could start between them all, unexpectedly their old abandoned house of crumbles to the ground but Marmalade and S'more just barely manage to save them all. Chester gives thanks to them for doing such a deed and proves that he truly is thankful of them doing that by offering them protection as a result. They agree to this and wish them good-luck with their pack business before continuing on with their lives. Later on, Marmalade and S'more take a stroll near the neighborhood and once again meet Belle and Candy. Marmalade turns towards Candy momentarily while S'more trots up to Belle and speaks with her. Marmalade begins to believe that S'more isn't loyal to their relationship and lashes out on him, causing the two to tangle into another quarrel. Once the argument reached it's climax, the two decided to separate, giving each other a break. After scavenging alone for a few hours, S'more decides it's not best to go home and speak with Marmalade again. He prowls his way back into the neighborhood and decides to try and fish for a chance to live with Belle and Jessie. The two find S'more on the front porch and decide to take him in, giving him a bath and a new collar which concludes on Jessie adopting S'more. Later through the day, Belle shows S'more around the mansion, including the cat they had, Sasha. Sasha is indeed very welcoming towards the cocker spaniel mix. After a few hours, the two prepare for a nice nap, joining Sasha in her room while Jessie and the current maid fix up the room. Over the months, S'more and Belle develop and contain a strong bond and connection, leading to S'more moving on from Marmalade and becoming mates with Belle. They both eventually have puppies, whom are later recognized as Ariel and Simba. Marmalade appears over at the mansion with a gang/clan of cats near her. S'more, suddenly provoked by this, attacks merely all of them causing them to run and scatter off. Marmalade is left severely injured, though the cats take her deep into the eerie woods and help her out. They all end up starting a clan, though Marmalade isn't seen again by the mansion for a good while. The pets go on a vacation, the mansion protected by the dog pack who take turns patrolling the area and keeping it safe from intruders as for Chester insisted on doing so. Once they return the puppies are a little bit more grown and Jessie figures that they should move, and they end up doing so, leaving their current place and moving into the deeper roots of Chicago. Over the Years Over the years, S'more isn't mentioned briefly, but does play a small role in the plot. Personality S'more is described as a energetic, determined, though stubborn dog in the first few years of his life. As he matures, he is a kind, forgiving canine who seems to have learned his morals and learns to be a better father. Relationships Marmalade- 'Ex, no relationship, previous mate. 'Belle- 'Healthy, Strong Relationship, current Mate 'Jessie- 'Healthy, Strong relationship, current owner 'Sasha- 'Healthy, Strong relationship, current friend 'Chester- 'Healthy, Strong relationship, current friend 'Ariel- ' Strong relationship, current daughter 'Simba- '''Strong relationship, current son Trivia * S'more was the first ever character in '''Generations. * S'more, as a young canine, took things very personal, so if you were to say something offensive, even as a joke, he most likely would stay angry at you for a good while. * The reason why S'more loved to be surrounded by soft objects was because he was so used to snuggling with Belle, who is a Pomeranian. Category:Main Characters Category:Plot Category:Afterlife Category:Heaven Category:Jessie's Mansion Category:Dogs Category:Run-Aways Category:Strays Category:Chicago